Tina's Birthday Story or Rescue from the Darkness
by P.J. Bedingfield
Summary: There's an accident at the school. Johnny gets trapped with a beautiful Eighth Grade school teacher who just happens to be single.


For my wonderful friend Tina. Hope you had a **Happy Birthday!**

Tina's Birthday Story

or

Rescue from the Darkness

by P.J. Bedingfield

The room was quiet for now. Children were bent over the test in front of them, all that is but one. The one she had labeled "trouble" was looking out the window, day dreaming, she supposed. With a sigh she rose and approached the student. She saw him cant his eyes at her then turned and scribbled furiously on his paper.

David was smart, just a tad bit lazy and it drove her crazy knowing he could do the work with ease if he just put his mind to it. He was one that 'could, but won't'. She shuffled the papers in front of her and stopped at the one with David Myers on the top. With a quick glance she noted he had answered every question correctly, then had written a short note on the bottom of the page.

"This crap is baby stuff, why can't I do something really fun?"

She wrote a short reply then set it aside. The other tests were quickly marked and filed. A bell sounded down the hall from her room and she shuffled papers into her briefcase then headed out the door for home. Another day over and freedom attained for another afternoon. Summer break was still four months away, but she had already begun marking her calendar.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy backed the squad into the bay and shifted into park. He and his partner of three years, John Gage, sat in silence as they mulled over the previous rescue.

"How could she have done that?" Johnny asked.

Roy shrugged and chewed a fingernail, "I don't know, but the consequences will be with her for a while. Maybe she'll think twice before she tries it again."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to explain it to the insurance company!" Johnny opened the door and slid from the seat. "Can you imagine what her husband's gonna say when HE finds out?"

Roy slammed the door without answering and headed for the day room, Johnny hot on his heels.

"Ya know, Roy, no wonder blonds have such a bad rep. Even I know better!"

"You're not a blond," Chet jumped in.

"Duh!" Johnny shot back, then frowned at his nemesis. "You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

Chet grinned and slid from the room. "Maybe not!" he shot back as he disappeared into the locker room, "but I know you're a brunet with blond roots!"

"My hair's black!" Johnny called. He turned to his partner, "Do I have any gray hairs? Is that what Chet meant?"

Roy rolled his eyes and walked away. "No comment."

"Roy! Does that mean you agree with him? What kind of partner are you?"

Stoker looked up and grinned at the long-suffering paramedic. He shook his head and returned his attention to the paper in front of him.

Johnny headed for the locker room. The others could hear him and Chet arguing. All the men laughed and relaxed. To them, it was just another day at work.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The first bell of the day rang and students hurried to their classrooms. The hallway was quiet and one lone student slammed his locker door and rushed to his first period.

David barged through the door just as the teacher, Ms. Tina Kelley, announced a test. He groaned to himself, but was glad he had decided to study the assigned chapters the night before. He felt Ms. Kelly's eyes follow him to his desk. A frown marked her face.

"So glad you could join us, David. Now, everyone, clear your desk. This is just a short quiz." Groans answered her announcement and a slight smile creased her face. She hid the smile behind a fake cough then handed out the test sheets.

"Please don't write on the sheets. Use the paper I'm giving you."

Silence reined in the room. Once or twice a student rubbed a little hard on their paper and muttering could be heard if the paper ripped.

Tina sat at her desk, surreptitiously reading a comic book. She would glance up now and then to make sure there was no cheating. After several minutes she tapped her desk with a ruler.

"Time's up. Hand you paper to the one in front of you and I'll gather them." She watched the different expressions as the tests were handed forward. It was easy to tell who had studied and who had not. She glanced toward her problem student and was pleased to see him smiling slightly. He had studied and done well.

The morning passed uneventfully. Lunchtime came and all the students talked noisily as they headed for the cafeteria. Snatches of conversation drifted over Tina as she joined the other teachers at their assigned table.

"Well, it's been a rather quiet morning, don't you think?" asked a slender black woman on Tina's right. She taught English and was known to correct others without thinking.

"Yes. A little too quiet, if you ask me," said Mike Tetrus, the eighth gradehistory teacher.

The quiet was disturbed halfway through the fifth period when shouting could be heard from the library.

"I don't need to take that stupid test! I read the stinking book that's all you need to know!" The voice was David Myers, school genius and trouble maker.

The window on the library door shattered as a book was thrown through it. The voice of Vicky Tharp could be heard trying to calm the eighth grader, but was covered by his voice getting louder.

"I'll get you! Just you wait! I don't have to put up with all your crap. This whole school is nothing but a two-bit hick hang out. I wish we'd never moved here!" David slammed from the room and ran from the building muttering threats the whole time.

Tina peek out her door and saw several other teachers doing the same thing. When they saw the principal walking down the hall they quickly returned to their classrooms and continued the interrupted lessons.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"10-4, Rampart. Morning check over and out." Roy replaced the receiver and closed the portable com. He looked up at his partner who was moving supplies around the medical box. Johnny had a far away look in his eyes. Roy recognized the signs of a new girl in his partner's life.

"Who is she?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Johnny's eyes.

"Huh? What? Oh. I met this chick last night at the grocery store. She's a schoolteacher at the Aesal Elementary School two blocks from my apartment. She was doing her weekly shopping and we ran into each other in the produce section. Her cart whacked mine when she stopped to get some tomatoes. "

"Let me guess. Tall, willowy and has a figure to die for?" Roy teased.

"No, actually she's not anything like that. She teaches eighth grade science. She's about five/two with short curly hair going gray at the temples and well, she's sorta round." Johnny grinned. "I liked her. Get this, she was buying some fresh vegetables to take to her class for some experiments. "

"What kind of experiments?"

"I dunno, didn't ask. But I thought it kinda neat she was spending her own money on the classroom and the kids."

"Hmm, well, it would sound as if she impressed you quite a bit."

"I've always liked science. You know, test tubes every where, liquid bubbling through tubes that wander all over the room. Makes it look like some kind of Dr. Frankenstein laboratory."

Roy smiled at Johnny. "Let's get this stuff put up so we can get chores done before lunch. Remember, we have that kindergarten tour this afternoon."

"Aw, man, I forgot about that!" Johnny placed the last of the supplies in the box then snapped the lid shut. He helped load the rest of the gear then disappeared in to the dorm area.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tina scratched a note at the top of the paper and then marked C-. With a quick glance at the clock she made a face and returned her attention to the papers in front of her. Only one minute since she had last looked. Her stomach rumbled noisily and she gently patted it and thought, "_**lunch in five**_!"

A noise from the back of the room had her jerking her head up and staring at the open window behind the empty aquarium.

"Robert, would you please close the window? Who opened it?" The room was silent, as if holding its breath. "Well?" she asked again.

One student raised her hand. "Yes?" Tina said.

"It was David. He said he wasn't staying here any more. Said something about getting even." Several students behind her hissed and a few muttered "Traitor!" The girl held her head up, not afraid of them.

"Thank you, Talitha. The rest of you need to learn that what Talitha did is both right and honorable. If something happens to David, all of us would be responsible."

"You mean the school would be!" said a boy with wire rimmed glasses.

"No, all of us. If any one knows where he went or what he has planned, you need to tell. This is a small school and violence is not welcome or wanted in our community."

"This isn't Dallas!" another student piped up.

"No, and let's keep it that way by keeping violence from the school."

An uneasy quiet settled in the room as the conversation and its meaning sunk into their heads. The bell rang, making all in the room jump. A short bark of surprised laughter was followed by others as the tension in the room slid away.

Chatter and laughter filled the room and followed the small crowd of students out the door. One student turned back and looked as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and left.

Tina headed for the office to report the now truant student. She paused at the library when she saw David standing beside one of the bookshelves, book in hand. His head was bent and he did not see her as she stood watching silently. A frown marred his otherwise handsome face.

"Hey! You're going to be late for lunch! Come on!" Tracy, the eighth grade math teacher, said as she sailed by.

"Be there in a minute!" Tina answered and looked back into the library. David was gone. He had slipped out while her attention had been diverted. She walked to the shelf where he had been standing and looked for the book he had been holding. It was barely on the shelf. Tina pulled the book from its place and looked at the cover. "**_In the Arms of the Father"_**. She humphed to herself and replaced the small paperback on the shelf. _**Why would he be interested in that one?**_ she thought to herself; then remembered the over heard argument between him and the librarian.

The school day was almost over. Students and teachers began rustling papers and books together in preparation for the last bell. As the final bell began its peel a loud explosion ripped through the school sending debris high in to the air. Students and faculty scattered and ran, fleeing the destruction taking place.

Tina and a student dived under her desk and were immediately sealed in by crumbling walls. The space was full of dust and other particles causing both to cough and sneeze.

Once Tina had her sneezing under some control she felt around trying to find the student that had dived under the desk with her. Her hand met up with another hand questing for her.

"Are you alright?" Tina asked then sneezed.

A cough and a sneeze was followed by a shaky, "Yeah, I think so. What , what happened?"

Tina recognized the voice of her problem student. "David?"

"Yeah, uh, yes Ms. Kelley." David sneezed again. "What was that explosion? Was it a bomb?" He was beginning to sound hysterical.

Tina took as deep a breath as possible in the dusty area then answered, "I don't know. Maybe a truck or bus hit the building." She thought quickly for a minute, "I thought maybe you had planted a bomb, from all the threats you were making yesterday and today?"

David was silent as the possibility sank in. He shook his head, not sure if she could see him. "No, I wouldn't do anything like that. My 'revenge' tends to be nasty words on a board." He looked around and noticed their safe haven was not as dark as he originally thought. "Look," he pointed, "There's light coming through behind you."

Tina tried to turn so she could see where he was pointing, but a sharp pain cut through her leg and up her back. She sucked in a gulp of air then coughed as the dust and grit hit the back of her throat.

"They'll be able to find us pretty quick, then. We'll have to listen for someone calling so we can answer back, okay?"

"O-okay," came David's reply. He was scared, but did not want his teacher to know and think he was a baby, or something.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E

STATION 51...STATION 119...EXPLOSION AT THE HIGH SCHOOL...2100 ELYSIAN WAY...2-1-0-0 ELYSIAN WAY...TIME OUT 1604

"Station 51, 10-4, KMG 365." Hank hung the mike and gave a copy of the address to Roy, who gave it to his partner.

"The high school? Man, wonder if someone blew purple ink everywhere again?" Johnny grinned, then sobered as they pulled from the station.

A few minutes later the station joined Station 119 at the scene. What greeted their eyes was chaos and hysteria. Adults and students were running and screaming as another, smaller explosion shook the building.

Battalion Chief McConnike saw Hank and his men jump from their trucks and began to pull equipment and hoses.

"Station 51 take the west side with an inch and a half. Have your paramedics do a sweep for victims in that sector!"

"Ten-four!" Hank replied into his Handy Talkie. "Marco, you and Chet pull an inch and a half and sweep the halls ! Roy, Johnny, in and out!"

The paramedics waved their acknowledgement and headed for the gaping hole in the west hall. Roy signaled he would go left and for Johnny to go right. With a wave Johnny headed down the debris filled hallway.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tina and David listened to sounds that drifted in their direction, yet not seeming to come any closer. They had taken turns to call for help before Tina silenced David with her hand on his arm.

"I think we're going to be here a while. Let's save our voices until we know for sure someone will hear."

David nodded then turned to face his teacher. "Ms. Kelley, what if they don't find us? How will we get out? You're hurt and my leg is trapped under all this stuff."

"They'll find us. I told the class this morning I had met a real nice fireman at the grocery store. I got to talking with him and found out he's one of those new paramedics that have been hired in the county."

"Really?" David said, his face lighting with interest. "Are you gonna invite him to come to class and talk to us? My dad showed me some of the stuff they have to learn. Man, it's a lot of medical stuff and some of the words are bigger'n any I've ever spelled, even in the spelling bee!"

Tina was surprised at the animation of the young boy's face. It was the first time he had shown any interest in anything, other than making trouble in class.

"Think it might be something you'd like to do after graduation?" she asked, pleased they had found some common ground to discuss.

"Yeah! I want to be a fireman, and maybe a paramedic, too. My dad is teaching one of the classes starting next month for the third time. He lets me read as much as I want. I guess he's hoping I'll be a doctor or something." David gazed into space, lost in his own thoughts for a minute.

Tina watched the boy with a feeling of accomplishment. She had finally found a way to get through to him about school, or so she hoped. She knew he liked to read from all the books he was always carrying around with him. Another memory came to mind and she spoke out loud without realizing it at first.

"Why were you fighting with Mrs. Davenport over that book?"

"What?" David looked at his science teacher and squirmed in embarrassment. "You heard that?"

"The whole north side classrooms heard you."

"Oh,' he chuckled, "She was trying to get me to take that stupid test over it so I could get the extra credit for English, but I didn't want to do itright then. Heck, it's not like we get a REAL grade out of it."

"Did you like the book?" Tina did not tell him she knew the author.

"Yeah, it was an okay book. Made me think of my foster sister, Tamina. She was such a pain when she first came to live with us."

"I didn't know you had a deaf sister."

"FOSTER sister," he corrected her. "She's okay, but she has some really weird ideas about some stuff, kinda like the one in the book. The back of the jacket says the author lives in Texas. I copied the email address so I could write to her. I bet she's deaf, too. That's probably why she could write that stuff about being deaf and all."

"No, she'd not deaf, but she is hard of hearing. I spoke with her last night. She's planning to come visit next month. Would you like to meet her?"

"You know her!" David stared in awe of his teacher.

"Yes. I've known her for a long time." Tina's head jerked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, someone's coming! Hello! In here!" David called. A muffled voice called back and both called again. They kept calling until the light was blocked by the person calling to them.

The sound of debris being moved reached them. Suddenly bright light filled the space and dust puffed up in a small cloud making teacher and student sneeze and cough.

"Hey!" said the fireman who had found them. "My name's Johnny. Are either of you hurt?" He did not wait for a reply, but climbed carefully over Tina to check on David before turning to her.

"I'm not hurt, but Ms. Kelly is caught under that piece of ceiling." David put on a brave face once more.

"Looks like you're trapped, too. What's your name?"

"David Myers, Sir."

"Well, David, let's see if we can get both of you out of here." Johnny pulled a radio from his pocket and keyed the mike. "HT 51 to Captain Stanley. I've got two victims on the northeast side of the building. I'll need some help extricating them."

"10-4, HT 51, on our way."

Roy trotted down the hall and found his partner kneeling beside two people trapped under some of the fallen roof.

"What ya got, Johnny?" he called to his partner.

Johnny grinned at the boy and woman, "I'll be right back, promise." He joined Roy at what had been the entrance to the room. "Two people, a woman and a child. Both trapped under this debris. We'll need a stokes and splints. One possible broken leg, the other unknown at this time. Both are conscious and coherent. I've alerted Cap and he's sending help."

"Okay, let's see what we can do for now. This wall is getting ready to come down.We can treat them outside."

"Here come Marco and Chet. The boy is pretty scared, although he's trying to hide the fact. Let me get back and see what I can do before we get to moving anything. I think I can get the boy out without too much trouble, but Miss Kelley is trapped under a lot of the debris. It may take a while to get her out."

Roy nodded his agreement. Johnny climbed back to the two trapped in the rubble. He gave them a wide grin then explained to them what was going to take place.

"David, we'll get you out first because you aren't trapped as much as Miss Kelley here. Once we have you safe we'll get her out. Is that okay with you?"

David hesitated, not wanting to leave his teacher behind, yet wanting to get out and away, too. Finally he nodded his head. "I'll be waiting for you outside, okay Ms. Kelley?"

"You bet," came the feisty answer. "Oh, David, before you go?"

David looked at Tina, puzzled, "Yes?"

"This is the young man I was telling you about. The paramedic?"

"Really!" David looked at his rescuer in a different way. "WOW! Wait 'til I tell my dad!"

Johnny had been moving the rubble away and only half listening to the conversation. At Tina's introduction he stopped briefly and shook the teenager's hand.

"Okay, ready to be moved?" Johnny quickly checked David's leg for an injury. He found the break and grimaced slightly, trying to keep his expression calm and unworried. "Look, here's my partner with a basket to carry you out. This is Roy. Roy, this is David. He's been keeping Miss Kelly calm for me while I did my job."

David's chest puffed up in pleased surprise, something else to brag about to his friends!

Johnny kept up a comforting dialogue as they transferred David from the ground to the stokes and strapped him in.

"Now, Chet here, and Marco are gonna be taking you out to the squad where we'll be able to treat you in a lot safer environment. If you get scared don't hesitate to let them know, okay? No brave stuff, now. We'll understand."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, and please, take special care of Ms. Kelley, 'k?"

"You bet!" Johnny gave one of his lopsided grins and ruffled the child's hair. "See ya in a few minutes."

Once David was gone Johnny and Roy began moving the larger pieces of wall and roof from Tina's lap and legs. Marco and Chet returned quickly and began to help move the debris from the area. Once in a while a soft grunt was heard when an extra large piece of concrete was moved.

"Agh!" Tina cried once when a large piece was lifted and shifted aside.

"Easy, now," Roy said to her. He knelt beside her and checked her pulse. "We'll have you out of here in no time, just try and relax, okay?"

Tina nodded and bit her lip. The pain was becoming intense and she felt nauseous.

"We'll need to brace this wall better before we move any more. That ceiling is loose and the wall is moving every time we shift some of this."

"HT 51 to Captain Stanley." Johnny waited for a reply then continued. "We need some beams and braces. This wall is ready to go."

"Okay, we'll be there in just a minute. Send Chet and Marco out to help bring the supplies back."

"10-4 Cap." Johnny turned to Roy, "Chet, Marco, Cap wants you to come help bring in supplies to brace this wall."

"Okay!" Marco acknowledged and he and his partner left the two paramedics to continue moving what they could from the trapped woman.

A few minutes later Chet, Marco, Captain Stanley and some of the men from one of the other companies was back and setting up the braces when a tremble went through the ground. Chunks of the ceiling and wall fell around the working men.

"Roy, Johnny, speed it up! I don't think this will hold long if we get any more tremors."

"There was an earthquake?" Tina asked. "I thought it was a bomb."

Roy and Johnny's glances clashed. Neither said anything, but their movement of the debris quickened. Once the wall was secured the other men began helping to move the rubble from the immediate area. The tremble came again followed by a cloud of dust and a pelting of small pieces of shrapnel. A muffled explosion made the earth shift and men sprawled, grabbing for something secure to hold themselves upright.

"Watch it!" someone called as the ceiling let go and fell on the spot where Johnny and Tina were located. Johnny threw himself across the prone woman trying to protect her with his body. Tina felt him fall as darkness and dust engulfed them both. After a few minutes silence reigned.

"Johnny? You okay?" Tina coughed and sneezed. "Mr. Gage?" Tina reached out to the body she could feel laying across her stomach, successfully pinning her to the floor.

Johnny moaned then tried to rise. A heavy weight on his back kept him pinned in place. He heard someone call his name then felt a gentle touch on the back of his head. His helmet was sideways and the strap was choking him. He reached up and forced the protective device back on his head before trying to see about his patient.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"I think so," came a shaky reply. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm pinned pretty good. Don't worry, though, the guys'll get us out from here." Johnny tried to keep an upbeat attitude.

"This happen to you often?" Tina asked.

Johnny grinned, even though Tina could not see him. "Well, it's not often I get stuck with a good looking woman in a dark room." Johnny said. He was hurting all over, especially his leg. If he remained under the rubble too long, he could lose the use of it. He kept the information to himself, not wanting to worry the woman he was trying to help. He heard a soft snort of derision.

"You're something else, Mr. Gage. Even when we talked at the grocery store I knew you were a charmer. Now, are you hurt? Don't try and be brave, I was a medic in the Air Force, I'll know if you're not speaking true."

"Well, my leg is pinned under a piece of concrete. It doesn't hurt, so I don't think it's broken. I'm gonna try to move a little and see if I can slide out from under this hunk of rock, so don't worry if you hear me grunt a little."

"No! You better stay still! If you're hurt you could do more damage. I'm not stuck any more. Let me see if I can tell anything." Tina shifted then bit her lip as pain laced up her back and into her head. She saw a bright burst of colors then felt herself spinning. She took two deep breaths and forced herself to concentrate on moving a little at a time.

After what felt like forever Tina found Johnny's back and softly felt for any type injury. In the darkness she was aware of the fact that never before had she touched a man in such manner, but this was different! Her searching hands found the block that was holding Johnny to the floor. She felt around and was able to identify both legs and determine that they were not under the block of concrete, but a warm sticky substance and a piece of metal alerted her to the fact that a piece of rebar was sticking through at least one of his legs.

"I've got good news and bad news," Tina stated in the darkness. "Which do you want first?"

"How about the bad news first." Johnny replied.

"You have a piece of rebar in your leg and you're bleeding bad."

"And the good news?"

"You're not stuck under anything heavy enough to keep you still if you cut your pantleg; got any scissors?"

Johnny laughed at her reply, not because he thought it was funny, but because it relieved the tension he was feeling.

"Of course," she continued, "I might accidentally cut you instead of the material, but if you want to chance it...?" she left the sentence open.

Johnny thought about it. He tried to shift his legs to see how close to correct she was and found that some feeling had returned. His right leg he could move with no impediment, but his left was indeed held in place by something. It was against his better judgment and training, but he felt he could help her more if he could sit up. Reaching down to his side he found the scissors that were always available and slowly reached out to where he had last heard her voice.

"Okay, I've got my scissors in my hand. Maybe we can find each other without getting ourselves killed?" Johnny tried to joke, but the pain that was beginning to travel up his leg was causing him to pant in short bursts. A cold sweat beaded his forehead. '**_Shock_**' he thought to himself. **_Where was the rebar in his leg? Had it hit a main artery or vein?_** He hoped not.

He felt a hand grasp his arm and the scissors were removed from his fist. A minute later he felt the material part and his left leg was free. With some twisting and no few grunts of pain he was able to move the block of concrete and get himself into a sitting position. His head spun in wild circles and dots of color danced in front of his eyes. A shiver went up his spine. Once the feeling passed his eyes slowly began to adjust and the darkness became more of a deep twilight.

Tina was propped next to the wall on his right. Her complexion, as far as he could tell, was pale. Leaning over he felt of her face and sat up, worried at the coolness he felt. He caught the hand she tried to fend him off with and checked her pulse. It was slow and weak.

"You cold?" she asked softly?

"It's a little chilly in here. Can you scooch over and get closer to me? I'll share my body warmth. We should be hearing rescue efforts real soon. I need you to hang on for me."

"Okay, but who's to keep you from passing out? From what I could feel, you've lost a lot of blood. You know, you can only afford to lose so much before..." her voice trailed off and her head fell forward.

"Tina? Miss Kelley!" Johnny gently patted her cheeks, then gave a slightly sharper pat. Tina moaned, but did not open her eyes.

Johnny tried to move closer to her, but his leg was throbbing in time with his heart beat and he could feel himself falling into a deeper darkness. Where were the guys?

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The shaking and trembling continued for three minutes. Roy saw the wall and ceiling crumble and fall on his partner and their victim.

"Johnny!" he screamed.

Captain Stanley grabbed the paramedic and forced him into a crouch, making sure that his head and neck were covered. A piece of the wall flew by, knocking the Captain's helmet askew and making him see stars for a second.

The earth finally quieted and Roy stood up. He caught his Captain before he could hit the ground. With care he helped his superior to sit on a fallen wall brace. Quickly he removed the helmet and pulled his pen light from his pocket.

Dwyer appeared beside him and Roy glanced behind him to see others already beginning to try and clear the new rubble.

"Cap, keep still! I need to check your pupils." Roy stated calmly, his training kicking in. He was scared for Johnny, but others had already begun to form a rescue party. Helping his Captain kept his mind temporarily from his partner.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. The helmet took the worst of it." Hank told his Senior Paramedic. "We've got to get to Gage and the victim."

"Don't worry about them right now. Let me take care of you. Dwyer, contact Rampart. He'll need to go in and get checked out. I think he may have a concussion."

"I don't need to go in. I want to get to ..."

"Cap, if it were Johnny, or any of the others, you'd make them go in." Roy stated this with firmness and surety of knowledge.

Hank sighed, knowing that Roy was right.

"Okay, but not until we get Johnny and the victim out."

"Fine, but sit here with Dwyer and don't try to help." Roy ordered firmly.

Hank agreed with a slight nod and a grimace when Dwyer placed a four by four on the cut he did not realize he had.

Roy stood and saw Vince, an officer for Los Angeles Police Department, taking notes while speaking with a tall slender black man. He walked over and waited until the conversation was finished before asking,

"What happened?"

""Roy Desoto, Mr. Roger Chapman, school Principal. He said they were having problems with several students and one made some threats. We were originally thinking it might have been a bomb, but the reports say a minor earthquake.

"Have you been able to get to Johnny and the victim?"

Roy nodded at the man and answered Vince, "We know where they are, but until we can get most of the heavy debris moved we'll not know how bad they may be injured."

Roy headed for the group of men working on the rubble. He stopped and spoke briefly with McConike. "The teacher's name is Tina Kelley. According to the principal, she's pretty level headed."

McConike acknowledged the information and said, "Get on over and help the men clear a space. I have a man coming with a rescue dog to locate other victims. We'll find them. I spoke with the principal and he thinks most are now accounted for."

Roy left the Battalion Chief and began moving heavy blocks of concrete. They had worked for an hour when someone gave a shout on the other side of the rubble.

"I've got a victim! He's alive!"

Dwyer passed Roy as he stopped his efforts and both men converged on the newest victim. It was a young boy about twelve years old. He had a scalp wound that was bleeding and several facial wounds. His left arm was at an odd angle to his body and both Paramedics knew it was badly broken.

With caution and extreme care they extricated the boy. Dwyer contacted Rampart and soon he was on his way to the hospital, IV intact.

Bellingham tapped Roy on the shoulder as he was climbing into the squad. "I'll do the follow up. You stay and help find your partner." Roy shot Bellingham a look of gratitude and exited the squad.

Five more students and two teachers were discovered as the day wore on. Spot lights had been set up and turned on in anticipation of more victims. So far all had been found injured, but very much alive. Johnny and Tina were the only two not yet found and Roy and the rest were getting worried that when both were found it would be too late. The "golden hour" had passed with no one thinking about it. Only the hope of rescuing them alive kept them moving.

McConike saw the men of Station 51 sitting by the rig, tired and probably hungry, but determined not to leave until their fallen comrade was found and brought to safety. He shook his head at their stubbornness to stay. He, as well as the other units in LA, knew of the extra closeness these men felt for each other.

"No wonder," he thought, "they are the number one team in the city."

As the night wore on hope slowly faded, but with dogged determination the men continued to search in the area they knew Johnny and Tina had to be.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tina woke from a fitful doze and tried to see where she was, but the darkness was complete. The air was stale and cool. Beside her someone was making a mewling noise, then she remembered the injured man beside her.

"Mr. Gage?" Tina gently shook his shoulder. He was burning up with a fever. She herself felt cold to the bones. "Mr. Gage? Wake up!" Tina stopped a sob from breaking from her, **_what if he and she died in this dark cocoon? How long had they been here? _**She pushed the morbid thoughts from her mind. He had assured her that his friends and fellow firemen/rescuers would find them.

A rumbled passed through the space and Tina realized they were in the basement of the school. The floor must have given way when the earthquake hit. She hoped it was an earthquake and not a bomb. A sudden sound alerted her to the fact that the paramedic was awake.

"Mr. Gage? Are you okay? It's cold here. I'm cold." Johnny was groggy, but he recognized the sound in Tina's voice.

"**_Going into shock_**," he thought. "Hey," he said softly, "I'm a little warm, myself. How about you put this coat on and keep warm?" He pulled his turnout coat off and wrapped her in it's warmth. The rebar in his leg reminded him not to move too quickly, but he noticed that he could move the leg a little easier. Once he had her wrapped in the coat he leaned over to feel of his leg.

The rebar was protruding from the calf muscle and by the feel of the stickiness, he had lost a lot of blood. His head swam and he knew that if he could see the world would appear to be spinning around him.

"How're you holding up? Seems a bit damp in here, don't you think?" He tried to keep his voice upbeat and light for her, but feared he was failing. "So how did your experiment go today? "

Tina grinned, even though she knew he could not see her. "Well, actually I had two students pretty much blow the lab into purple land. One actually succeeded and the others just pretty much came out with a brown mess."

Johnny chuckled, "Yuck! I'd hate to be the one having to clean that up!" He stopped and listened then said, "Where are you from? You have a light drawl, but nothing that I can place." While he was speaking he had moved his leg into a more comfortable position and was pleased that he could do so. Maybe his injury was not as bad as he had originally thought!

"Well, up until this year I lived in East Texas, but I've lived in several places. Nevada, Florida, Alaska."

"Wow, you have been places. I'm from Montana."

"How did you end up in California?" Tina asked.

Johnny shrugged in the darkness, "Long story. Came as a teenager and lived with an Aunt then decided to stay."

"Um." Tina said. "Now you're a Paramedic. Did you have to be a fireman first or did you jump into being a paramedic?"

"I was a rescue man first, but when the program opened up I was talked into applying for the program and here I am."

"Yep, stuck in a dark basement with an older woman. Just think of the stories we could tell."

Johnny laughed and winced as another hurt came to fore. He placed his hand on his stomach and was surprised to find blood had pooled in his lap. He began checking over himself and found a hole in his side that was still leaking, but not pumping hard. He was glad of that, but kept the knowledge to himself. No wonder he felt so weak for the small leg injury.

Tina's voice drifted to him from a distance, "Mr. Gage? Mr. Gage!" Johnny blacked out even as he tried to answer her.

Tina sat in the darkness, afraid. The paramedic had passed out from an unknown injury, or was he hurt worse in the leg thanwas supposed? She felt his head resting against her shoulder. With a simple movement that caused her back to be laced with pain, Johnny's head fell to her lap. She did her best to get him flat.

Her legs were numb, but if from injury or the weight of the unconscious paramedic, she did not know. A warmth began to creep through her. The cold was leaving her and she felt a lethargy take hold of her limbs. She sank gratefully into the waiting darkness and knew no more for some time.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny moaned and rolled over. A pain brought him to awareness. His body was on fire and sweat poured from him. Lights of color danced in front of his eyes and a throbbing pain lanced through his head. His throat was parched and he wished for water.

"Roy?" he croaked, but only the darkness answered. He was laying on something soft and warm, but also cool. He reached out and felt a leg beneath his head. His patient! Was she alright? He struggled to sit up, but could not get the strength to raise any higher than an inch or two before sinking back down. He coughed and felt the rattle in his chest. "_**Not again!**" _he thought. He continued to struggled until he was able to sit up. He pressed a hand to his side and remembered the injury there.

"**_They will NOT carry me out of here!" _**Johnny thought. **_"I am tired of always being carted from places like this!" _**With a will and determination he never thought he had, he rose and stood for a brief moment before he sank back down, realizing the space they were in was too cramped and small to stand. His leg throbbed to a rhythm and he found himself counting the number of pounds he could feel per second. **_"Maybe this one last time,"_** and he once more succumbed to the blessed retreat of darkness.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The dog scrambled across the piles of debris still left in the area where the men were searching. He swept back and forth several times before jumping down and pawing at a pile no one had noticed before.

"Ranger's found something!" the Handler called and men came from all directions to help move the rubble and debris. After a few minutes a small hole formed and light slipped down into the darkness.

"We found a basement entrance!" Morris from 119 called excitedly and began to dig with more energy, as did the others around him. Within a short time they had uncovered enough of the ragged opening to peer down. "We need more light!" Morris called.

High powered flashlights were turned on and their bright beams were angled into the hole.

"I see him!" Jackson cried. "His patient is with him!"

The pile shifted and some of the dirt and other debris fell into the hole. "Get back! We don't want this thing collapsing on us!" McConnike told the men. "Let's get this shored up the best we can from up here and then we can get them out."

The men set too with more energy and new hope. Their friend and co-worker had been found. Though still in a serious situation, hope sprang once more into the hearts of those working to save not one, but two lives.

Within minutes, but what felt like hours to Roy, the walls were braced and he and Dwyer, back long ago from Rampart, were slowly lowered to the two unconscious figures.

"Well, about time you got here!" came a raspy voice as Roy bent over his partner.

"Hey, you hid from us all too well this time, Junior." Roy began checking over his partner's condition. The hole he saw in Johnny's shirt gave him pause, but he schooled his features into calm.

"I am NOT riding up in a stokes! I'm not hurt that bad!"

Roy glanced at the torn shirt again, "Tell ya what, we'll let this be the LAST time you have to ride as a patient. From now on it'll be MY turn. After all, you get far too much attention as it is from the gang.

"Deal!" Johnny gasped then coughed. "Got any air on ya? It's kinda thick where I'm at."

Roy placed a mask on Johnny's face and soon had the life giving oxygen going.

"Better now?"

Johnny grinned and nodded then closed his eyes, drifting off on the feeling of well being. The memory of his patient brought him back.

"Tina?"

"She's gonna be fine. You did a good job, as usual." Dwyer bent over the injured paramedic and gently squeezed his shoulder. He did not tell him that she was unconscious, or that her vitals were not good.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

At Rampart Johnny was whisked into the treatment room so fast that Roy had to trot to keep up. Tina was taken to the room next to his and Dr. Early began checking on her and her injuries.

Brackett and Dixie hovered over Johnny as the medics transferred him from the gurney to the exam bed. Once they were gone the activity around the fallen man increased. Brackett barked orders and called for tests. Dixie helped in her usual efficient way, shooing Roy from the room.

"I'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

Roy paced the hallway, waiting. The others from 51 came in and gathered round him hoping for news. Roy shook his head and walked to the waiting area where he filled them in.

"Doc has called for some x-rays and some other tests, but he thinks Johnny looks pretty good. No major damage to his insides. He has a concussion and a pierced calf muscle, but no broken bones."

"No broken bones?" Chet said in surprised. "With the type of fall they experienced?"

Roy shrugged, "Maybe he was cushioned by the sand and stuff."

"Or he landed on the poor gal he was laying on," Chet spoke without thinking.

"Chet!" Mike and Marco said together.

"What? Oh, you know what I meant." Chet huffed and walked away from the group.

"How's the victim?" Captain Stanley asked.

"I don't know. Dr. Early's in there with her. Dwyer should be out in a minute." About that time the man whom they were speaking about came from the treatment room.

"How's our victim?" Hank asked.

"She's got a broken collarbone, broken leg and a nasty concussion. She's conscious and asking about Johnny, although she called him the 'cute paramedic'." Dwyer grinned. "Pretty tough lady."

Dr Early came from the room and saw the group of firemen. He approached them and saw they were standing relaxed and at ease. Johnny must be alright.

Dr. Brackett came from the other treatment room. He joined the small crowd in the waiting area.

"Gentlemen, it seems that Johnny has once more cheated death and destruction. We're sending him up to a room as soon as we get him cleaned up and stitched up. Why he didn't break anything is beyond me." Brackett turned to Dr. Early, "How's the woman?"

"Miss Kelley will be fine in a few months. She has a broken..." the two walked away from the firemen discussing both cases.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

**Several Days Later**

Tina wriggled around in the bed trying to get comfortable. Her shoulder hurt and itched, as did her leg. She wished her friend would hurry and arrive so she could go home. When she had first called hometo Texas her parents had wanted to fly out and cart her back, but Tina had vetoed any such move and called her friend, Patricia.

Patricia had gladly agreed to stay with her until the doctors gave the okay to return to work. She was late and Tina muttered to herself.

Dixie walked into the room and smiled at the young woman sitting impatiently in the bed.

"Would you like some visitors?" she asked.

"Sure! Anything to keep from being bored." Tina grinned, taking the sting from her words.

The door opened and in came Roy pushing a wheelchair with the dark haired paramedic that had attempted to rescue her and ended up injured himself.

"Hey!" Tina cried in delight. "How you doing? I was really upset to learn you were hurt so bad. You could have said something."

"Me hurt!" Johnny said in surprise at being chewed out. He saw the twinkle in Tina's eyes and gave her a lopsided grin. "I wasn't hurt any where near as bad as you! I don't have any broken bones!" He splayed his hand against his chest and dramatically raised his brows at her.

"Hah! Only because I broke your fall!" she teased in return. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at Roy.

"This erstwhile fellow is my partner of three years, Roy Desoto." Johnny performed the introduction with a flurish.

"Oh, the one who 'talked' you into joining the paramedic program?"

"Yup, the one and only, and glad I am he did, too." Johnny winked at her, knowing he had scrambled the sentence.

"Thank you," Tina told him. "how do you work with him? He's something else, ya know, not letting anyone know he's hurt and THEN not wanting to ride in a basket to safety."

Johnny and Roy stared at her. "How'd you know that?" Johnny asked, surprised.

"I heard you. You only assumed I was out of it."

The door opened again and a tall brown haired woman walked in. She grinned at Tina and said in a deep drawl, "Wull, NOW awe see why ya didn't want to come home any time soon!"

"Johnny and Roy looked at Tina for a translation, which she gladly gave. "Now, speak properly."

"You're no fun!" She turned to Roy and Johnny and offered each her hand. "Hi, I'm Patricia, from Texas, in case you couldn't tell." She winked at the two then turned back to her friend.

"So, you going to introduce me or what?"

Tina did the honors then settled in to argue with her friend who had begun to fuss around her.

"Guess that's our cue to go," Roy said in a stage whisper.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed.

As the door closed on the two women Johnny and Roy laughed at the banter they could still hear.

"Sounds rather familiar, huh?" Johnny said.

"Nah," Roy disagreed. "We'd never have a disagreement in our life."

"Say what?" Johnny said and swiveled in the chair. "What about that time we..."

Roy chuckled all the way back to Johnny's room. Life was nearly back to normal.


End file.
